Twelve Memories
by HorribleHolly
Summary: Ginny wakes up one night with an odd feeling. She sees a girl go into the Forbidden Forest and rushes out to help her. Little does she know that she is being led to somewhere where she finds twelve different memories...of different futures for her...


**AN/ Um hi. This is my first story (second really I haven't published the first..) so umm enjoy and please review apparently it makes you feel great … so yeah... enjoy!**

It was black. Pitch black. No light escaped the curtains that surrounded my four-poster bed.

I sat up in bed, struggling with the heavy blankets. Something wasn't right. I could feel it. Why else would I have woken? I pushed aside my red curtains and put my feet on the cold stone floor.

"Brr." I whispered. My footsteps echoed. Brianna, one of my room-mates mumbled in her sleep. Something about Harry and gorgeous. Jealousy stabbed my chest. I brushed it away. We were going out, he said he loved me. Love. He would never even think of cheating on me. I sighed. There was something in the air tonight.

The moon shone through the open curtains. I slowly walked towards the window seat, so I didn't wake my sleeping companions.

The cushion on the window seat was lumpy as Dad's porridge. I rested by head on the glass, letting the condensation dampen my forehead.

Outside movement caught my eye. I looked closer and saw a girl in a long white dress with sugar white hair draping her shoulders. I blinked for a moment and she was gone.

"What?" I whispered to myself. Where did she go. She looked like she had just gone into the Forbidden Forest but that was... well... forbidden. She must be hurt. I had to help her! I ran out of my dorm, down the stairs and into the Gryffindor common room. I let myself out and started running down the hall.

"Young hooligans!" I heard the fat lady cry, "up at this hour!"

I ignored her snarky comment and ran behind the oriental carpet with a horse and a knight on it. Pulling it aside revealed a secret corridor that Fred and George had showed me in the first year. I ran down the dim corridor, chose the left path when it separated, through a door and outside into the cold night. I shivered in the evening wind and ran on.

Finally I found myself at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It loomed like a dark... forest. I had never been in it, especially not alone. The girl needed my help. I took a deep breathe and ran into the darkness.

It was pitch black. Nothing penetrated the canopy above. Where could she be? Where was the girl? She couldn't be that far could she? I stopped, short of breath. She wasn't here. I would never find her." I slumped onto a nearby log in despair. The ground was muddy and filled with creepy crawlies. There were lots of footprint shaped marks in the ground. They were footprints! I jumped up with a new sense of purpose, following them. It was odd, I thought, that the girl had stepped in the muddiest bits, as if she wanted to be followed. I brushed the thought aside to tired to think that this might come to nothing. After walking for about an hour I reached a ring of trees. There was a faint glow coming from the crack in the trees.

"Weird." I whispered to myself. I was almost frightened of going into the ring of trees. I felt a sense of dread, like leeches gnawing at my stomach instead of the usual butterflies.

Really weird.

I wasn't so sure now that the girl needed my help, after all she willingly walked into the forest, but the was such of feeling of _needing_ to help her. I didn't even know her. But why? Why would anyone _willingly _walk into the Forbidden Forest. Surely she needed help, and then there was that feeling...

Well that was decided. I would enter the ring of trees, despite my fears. It couldn't be that bad? Could it? Despite deciding to enter the trees, I hesitated. Something was going to happen tonight. I could _feel _it. I couldn't tell if it was a good or bad thing that was going to happen I just knew _something_ would. Well I had already decided to go in and a Gryffindor was always true to their word. I pulled out my wand, took a deep breath, parted the leaves and walked through into the ring of trees.

**AN/ Hope you enjoyed it … please review...**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Holly **

**xxoo**


End file.
